Lovers Journey
by Kute Orphan Kitty
Summary: title subject to change if someone knows a better one. Summary: Kag and San have just been married and are now on their journey to gain allies to fight a growing evil that has been foretold. Kag/San Rated M sex/swearing Sequel to Best Friends Or Lovers?
1. Chapter 1

Last time/ Preview

Authors Note:

Sorry for taking so long. I'm having huge writers block, majority of my classes this year involve writing papers, so I've been writing those instead. I also have an amazing girlfriend that distracts me very easily it seems. (wink wink) Anyways, I'm going to write a sequel because A. My girlfriend would kill me if I didn't or she would die, B. I've been getting many requests, and C. It was my intention anyways just no ideas for it. Thank you to all those who have stayed loyal, it sure means a lot to me. Now, if you have any ideas, just throw them out there, and I will try to put them in the story if I like it and if it fits. If I like it but it don't fit, no worries I'm going at tweaking. Now..on with the story I hope.

Last time, previous story:

Eyes opening slowly, hand clenching Sango's tightly, Kagome scanned the white expanse before them looking for any clues to where they were. A moan at her side drew her attention back to her new mate. "Sango are you ok?"

"Just great. I love blacking out."

"Don't be a smart ass now. We're somewhere, but I don't know where."

"Your in Limbo. A place between the living and the dead. Its a neutral place. Kami allowed me to bring you here so I can speak with you." A voice said, echoing around them.

"Where are you then? Come out and speak to us!" Sango shouted, a snarl ripping from her lips as she felt her tail dip between her legs, ready for a fight.

"I'm right behind you."

The two girls whipped around, and Kagome visibly relaxed. "Hello Grandmother Midoriko." Looking at the familiar woman before her, she couldn't help but smile.

Sango looked at her mate with a confused look. "Whats going on Kagome? How do you know this woman?"

"When I was little and Mother was teaching me about my powers, she came before me and explained exactly what was going on. What has brought you here today?"

"A darkness is beginning to cover this earth Kagome. What I told you when you were younger is starting to come to pass. Your need to leave this castle now with your mate and begin to rally your troops. Hanyou, Human, and Demon must all come together for the goodness of all mankind. Your final wish is what'll bring this to task, but only you have this ability." Her gaze turned to Sango. "You young one, need to keep her on the correct path, and to keep others from decieving her. Our planets fate is all up to you too. Your parents have known this fate from the beginning, but I had blocked it from them. They are only now getting those memories back. Any allies they have made will rally to you, but you must make more."

"How do we do that though? How will we know when we find an ally?" Kagome asked as she gazed at her grandmother.

"You will know instantly in your hearts. You are both connected now completely. Mentally, spiritually, and physically. Your hearts have been connected since you were born." reaching forward, she gently pressed a finger against each of their markings on their forehead. A bright flash of pink blinded them for a moment. "Your lands are now one, as are you. My gift will not reveal itself until the final battle. Good luck my children."

"Thank you Midoriko. We will do as you say, and we shall free you from the jewel."

"Thank you my dears." With that the world slowly began to fade back into the darkness. But slowly voices began to invade it, causing them to wake once more.

"Kagome, Sango please wake up. Please. This is supposed to be a joyous day. Are they ill? Hurt?"

"Kinoda calm down. Our pups are fine. See. They are waking up right now."

"Your voices are really loud." Kagome muttered as she turned on her side and buried her head into Sango's neck, and let out a rumble of pleasure when she felt her lovers hand caress her back.

"Sorry pup. What happened though? You two just collapses and began muttering in your sleep." Sheziro stated as she watched the two cuddle on the altar. The guests had all been told to go to the dining room and to begin to enjoy the festivities while they woke the couple up.

"Midoriko spoke to us. We'll be leaving soon Mother. We have been set a task by the Gods and she said that you knew about it."

A quiet sigh escaped both sets of parents as they cast their gazes away in shame. "We did know, but forgot until now. Like someone had locked the memory away. Very well..but..you will be forced to finish out this party, and consummate the marriage tonight." Sheziro said, pointing accusingly at them.

"Yes mother." came their two voices together. Even though this night was theirs, their minds were not on it, but their up and coming task.

Now: Preview of the sequel.

Cuddled beneath the blankets of their bed, the young couple held one another, flesh against flesh. Though they did not move from their warm spots, their eyes were open and staring out the window that faced the west.

"Where shall we go first my love?" came the whispered voice as they both shifted.

"Let's head toward the West." The second voice said before they turned to look into their lovers eyes. "Sango, are you sure we can do this?"

"Of course hun. We just gotta find allies right? Well we have our parents, and all of the Southern and Central lands behind us. We also have Lord and Lady of the West, though we have to convince Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha yet. But we can search around their lands for a while. That just leaves the Northern and Eastern territories. I say we avoid the North for a while and head along the western edge, through the central lands and into the east. We'll go into the North if we must."

"Ok. Sango, I love you." Kagome whispered as she leaned in and gave her mate a kiss that seemed to send shivers down her spine. "I don't know if I could survive without you."

"I know my dear Kagome. You are my everything, and I could never hope to find someone as amazing as you. Shall we go eat breakfast now?"

"Sure. We have our journey ahead of us, and it wouldn't do to pass out from lack of energy. Plus I build up a happy appetite after last night." She said as she nibbled on Sango's neck, nipping the mate mark that resided there.

"Your just as bad as Sheziro." Sango stated as she moaned softly.

"Apple doesn't fall far from the tree my love. It just proves I am my mother's daughter." She said as she wrapped her arms around Sango's waist and stroked her tummy gently. "When this is over with…can we have a pup of our own?"

"Of course love. Now lets get dressed and ready to head out."


	2. Journey Begins

Lovers Journey

Chapter 2

"Talking"

'_Thinking_'

"**Gods and demonic speaking"**

'_**Gods and demonic thinking**_'

Sorry its taking me so long on these chapters. College sucks in the fact that I can't think of a single thing to write. I'm tempted to take another math class just so I can write something. If any of you have ideas for this story or my sailor moon story please help. I'll take any and all ideas into consideration and I will give credit to who helped me.

Now onto the story:

Story 

The sun was just settling overhead when a small gathering took place in the courtyard of the Southern Castle to see off the two princesses of the South and Central lands. The guards were sad to see them go as they now lost their sparring partners and laughter from the pranks those two pulled. The servants were upset because they loved those two girls. And of course the parents were sad that their little girls were leaving so soon.

"Are you sure you have to go now? You can't wait...oh...a year or so?" Kyo asked as he looked at his only daughter. His son stood by his side trying not to cry at seeing his sister go off. (Sorry I didn't talk about Souta much.)

"We can't wait. The longer we wait the more power this evil…thing gets." Kagome said as she leaned into Sango's side. She looked over at her parents with a sad smile. "I will see you guys again, I promise."

"I know you will. We'll help you out as well. I have sent letters out to some friends I know to help you girls along the way. Just show them our crest and you should be fine." Sheziro said as she pulled a crying Kinoda close to her chest. "We're gonna miss you pup. Watching you grow up so fast…and missing your first years of your life. Come home safe and with a pup in your arms ok? I want a granddaughter to spoil."

"Of course you do." Hugging her parents she slung her bag upon her back and waited silently as her mate finished hugging her family and put her pack on as well. "Ready to go Sango?"

"No, but we must. I will miss all of you so much. Please stay safe." She said as she leaned into Kagome slightly. "Let's go before I change my mind my love."

Wrapping her arm around Sango's waist, Kagome gently led her out the gate and into an open field. "Do you want to just walk like this or run? And where should we go first?"

"Let's head to the Southwest. I know it's taking us close to those two, but I'd rather go to them than toward that Kouga character. There is no way I'm fighting him again just because he's being an ass and wants me as his mate." Sango said as she leaned into Kagome slightly.

"Sounds like a plan to me. When do you think we'll start to meet these allies of ours?" She asked as they entered a patch of woods that began to appear they further they walked. They had only been walking for an hour or so, but had easily walked five miles. The gorgeous day made them want to savor the walking together rather than speed off in search of clues on how to defeat this great evil.

"I don't know love, but hopefully we'll recognize them when they do come. I don't want to have to guess and be suspicious of everyone ya know?" Sango said as she licked Kagome's neck causing the woman to blush lightly. This elicited a giggle from the wolf princess. "Now then, lets go rouse those two silver-haired morons." She said as they continued on.

"Hm, I am so not looking forward to that my mate. I think I wanna camp out under the stars tonight and we'll see them in the morning? I like that plan better." Slowly she slid her hand down the backside of Sango's kimono and groped her with a smirk, hoping her mate got the hint.

Jumping with a startled yip she slapped Kagome on the arm. "You are becoming just like Sheziro! Sheesh. How am I supposed to put up with you?"

"Hm, you'll have to _tame_ me my love." She said all but purring the word tame like a seductress trying to woo her lover.

"You're not helping my libido out at all my love."

"I know, I can smell it, and let me tell you, it is very intoxicating." She said taking a deep breath on purpose to see that wondrous blush rise across Sango's cheeks. This kind of playful act kept going on as they strolled through the deepening woods.

Neither one of them saw the glowing pair eyes watching them from the brush.


	3. troubles on the home front

Chapter 3

Lovers Journey

AN:

Thank you everyone for continuing to read my story! It means a lot to me. I hope you all have enjoyed them so far. This chapter was a request of narusaku225. I have asked my readers for ideas on what they would like to see, and they are the only ones ever to give me full on ideas. Now just because you send them to me, doesn't mean I will use them. I may use bits and pieces of things but the idea naru came up with was pretty good and I can combine it with the idea I already have. Thank you again Narusaku225. The idea was great. Just needed some polishing up is all.

Storytime:

The two walked through the forest at a slow pace, as the canopy above hid the sun from view. As the wind whispered through the leaves, Kagome smiled at her mate and kissed her head gently. "Shall we find a camping spot for the night?"

"Yeah, that sounds good to me my mate. Which direction do you think we're heading in? The path disappeared a while ago." Sango said a little worried as she had heard stories of these woods. "My dad always told me that there was a witch out here in the woods that would get you if you got lost."

"Don't worry so much my love, I'll protect you. I don't know which way we are going, but we'll find out once we get out of this forest, though you might be right about this forest Sango. I don't like how I can't smell anything around me, and it seems to be a little too quiet."

Sango got up and wrapped her arms around Kagome's waist and buried her head into her neck gently, inhaling her strong scent. She loved the smoked wood and field grass smell that Kagome gave off. It was a scent that was wild and free. "It must be getting near night then and the animals falling to sleep. If there is anything out there than we can take it on together."

Smiling, Kagome picked Sango up and carried her into a clearing. Setting her down, she began to set up camp by making a circle of rocks, and rolling out their bedrolls. "Did you want to go hunting together still love?"

"Yeah. That way we can eat quickly for the night and head to bed." Sango said as she got up from her spot on the ground before stopping and twitching her ears. "Do you hear…something coming towards us?"

Kagome stood perfectly still as she looked around into the darkening forest. "Footsteps?" she whispered as she moved closer to Sango. Grabbing her sword, she pulled it out and held it in front of her before her ears twitched. Reacting quickly, she shoved Sango out of the way as a huge tree trunk landed where the two of them had been standing. Whipping around, Kagome growled lowly as she held her sword up in front of her, eyes scanning the brush ahead as her ears began to swivel again. "Sango…are you ok?" she called out.

"Yeah. What do you think is out there?" she asked as she slowly got up from the ground, pulling her own sword into a guard position.

"I don't know, but I think it is playing with us. Something doesn't seem right." She said as she growled and pinned her black ears back. "Sango its coming."

"I hear it." Sango pulled her sword a little higher before she lashed out as a clawed arm shot out of the bushes at her. The blood of the demon attack splattered on her face as it thrashed and roared in pain. "I got it!" she yelled as Kagome jumped in, "The blood got in my eyes though…Kagome finish it off!"

Growling with fury, Kagome leaped at its head and swung her sword with all her might at its chest, but only the tip dug into its skin causing it howl in rage. "You bastard! Go down already!" she snarled out as she held her sword out at it. "Sango are you ok?"

"Yeah…Just hurry up. This blood is starting to burn. I think it has like acidic blood or something." She said hissing in pain as she tried to find her canteen of water to try to flush out the burning sensation that she was feeling. Neither of them noticed that the blood glowed slightly, nor the small symbol that appeared in the middle of her forehead that vanished within seconds. "I don't think it's very strong acid it just burns like hell."

"Give me a few more seconds!" Leaping once more, her thrust was faster than she had done it before, and the demons head soon fell to the forest floor. Panting lightly, Kagome quickly sheathed her sword and ran to the whimpering Sango. Grabbing her hand she dragged her mate toward the river that was about a hundred feet away from their spot. Quickly she cupped some water into her hand and splashed it onto her face. "It's right here love. The water is right here. Dip your head in and open your eyes." She whispered as she held Sango's hair back from her face.

Immediately, she plunged her head under the clear water surface and opened her eyes to let the ice cold water clear her abused eyes of the blood that infected them. Blinking slowly so as to let her eyes naturally clear out the rest, she lifted her head from the water and looked at Kagome. "Thank you. I feel much better now. Can we head back to camp and rest now?"

"Yeah of course." Gently Kagome wrapped her arm around Sango's waist, pulling her close with a sweet smile on her face. "Are you ok? No other injuries?" she asked as she rubbed her mate's lower back.

"I'm fine. Just the blood in my eyes. You don't need to worry about me so much you know. I can take care of myself." She whispered. Looking at the girl she felt herself getting a little angry at her. Moving away she sighed and bit her lip.

Letting out a soft whimper, Kagome wrapped her arms around Sango before kissing her neck and moving away. "I'm sorry. Just worried about you is all. I'll give you some more space though." Smiling a little she stood a step away from her. "I'll meet you at camp when you're ready. I'm going to go hunt for dinner if you could get the fire started? Unless you want to go hunt and I'll get the fire ready."

"I can get the fire ready. You go hunt. I'm not feeling good right now." She said as she walked away from Kagome not feeling very good. "My head is aching really bad and my eyes burn. I really just want to lay down and sleep. Can you fill our canteens and bring me a cold cloth for my head?"

"Yeah of course. You go rest and I'll get everything you need. I love you Sango and I'm glad you're my mate." She said before running off.

"Yeah..me too." She whispered and shook her head, not noticing the pair of eyes watching them from the tree line once more, nor the evil smile that adorned the creatures face.


	4. Troubles continue

Chapter 4

The poisoned mind.

Coming back to camp dragging a buck behind her, Kagome had the canteens hanging from her neck and a bucket of cold spring water in her other hand with a rag hanging off the edge. Standing at the edge of the clearing she watched her mate get the fire set and set out their bedding. Even from this distance, she could see that she still seemed at little agitated. Laying the canteens at the edge of camp she took the carcass away to clean it and get the mean from it as well as the skin. It was bloody work but it calmed her. Setting down the deer, she lifted her head, smelling another scent around the camp. Circling around she came to a spot and saw the indentation of someone or something that had laid there. But, Kagome couldn't get a clear scent on whether it was human, demon, or animal. It was as if the scent was being covered or indistinguishable.

Going back to the deer, she skinned it and carefully cut all the meat out and laid it upon the skin so that it wouldn't get dirty. Chucking the remains of the deer into the forest, she took the meat back to the camp, grabbing the canteens along the way. "Sango, I got some meat for us to eat tonight and to have for the walk tomorrow."

"Did you get the water I asked you to get along with the rag?" she asked rubbing at her redden eyes.

"Yes, yes now stop rubbing before you make it worse. Just lay down in the bed." She said as she put the meat on some sticks to cook over the fire. Pushing Sango down by her shoulder, she dipped the rag in the cool water and dabbed around her eyes soothing the burning skin. "Take it easy Sango."

"Don't tell me to take it easy. I can't let you protect me all the time. I'm not some weak little girl that needs someone there all the time to make sure she doesn't get into trouble." She growled out.

"Woah Sango, no need to get so defensive." Looking at her mate, Kagome could only sigh as she went to go check the meat and sat down at the edge of the fire. "Why are you so angry at me right now? If it's about the fact that you got blood in your eyes and couldn't see that wasn't your fault."

Sango sighed as she ran her hand through her hair and laid back on the ground. "I'm sorry Kagome. I didn't mean it like that. I just…I felt so angry at myself for not being able to defeat that demon. I don't want to have to rely on you for everything. I want to be able to stand on my own as well." Closing her eyes she whimpered and relaxed. "Just feel agitated. I'm sorry my mate."

"Its ok. Come eat though, the meat is ready and then I want to just rest with you." Kagome leaned down and kissed Sango gently on the lips and smiled. "I love you."

"I love you too Kagome." Rubbing her eyes gently she stood up and followed Kagome to the fire and grabbed some of the meat that was cooking over the fire. "That is a lot of meat my mate, what did you kill?"

"Deer. It was a big buck too and it took me a bit to kill it and drag it here. It was very fast." Smiling, Kagome felt proud of her kill. "Eat up though my dear to gain your strength back. I'll smoke and dry the rest of the meat for our travels tomorrow that way we do not go hungry during the day and we will not have to stop as often." Grabbing the canteen, she took a drink and laid down on the cool grass.

Sango looked at Kagome with a small glare before shaking her head and calming down. Laying the meat down where it wouldn't get messy, Sango crawled over to Kagome and laid her head on her mate's chest. Snuggling into the warm toned body of her mate, she whimpered and buried her head into her neck, an arm around her waist.

"Mate you have a slight fever." Kagome said as she ran her fingers through Sango's hair and along her forehead. Sitting up slightly, she picked her mate up and carried her to the bed, and laid her down before heading to the fire. Grabbing some of the deer skin, she wrapped some of the meat in it and buried it in the ashes to keep it warm, but majority of it she cut into strips and laid them out on a stick above the fire to dry and be smoked. Once that was done, she stomped out most of the flames so that only the charcoal was burning and crawled back to the bed. Wrapping her arms around Sango's waist, she pulled the young woman to her chest and felt her cuddle into her. Raising her chin, she let her mate tuck her head into her neck and growl lightly and soothingly. "Sleep my darling."

"I'm scared Kagome. I feel like there is something wrong, and that something is following us but I'm not sure what it is." She said as she curled up closer and licked the mate mark on Kagome's neck. She felt Kagome shiver at the sensitive mark but she could only smile. "I love you Kagome."

"I love you too Sango. Now sleep. We have a very long day ahead of us." Running her fingers through Sango's hair she relaxed as she pulled the blankets across them and smiled. She could still feel something was following them and watching them as they slept.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX AN XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Sorry about taking so long to post. I'll do better next one and make it longer I promise. Please leave feedback if you think I should change anything or what I should do. I have the base of what the next couple of chapters will be but I hope I'll start posting sooner.

R and R please!


	5. emotions breaking

Chapter 5: Lovers Journey

AN: Thanks for reading this. Getting through some stuff right now but I'll keep writing. You can look me up on fictionpress as well for some original poems and an original story, i'm under the same name. If you all would like I can write an original story up on Kinoda and Sheziro. Sorry for the long delay on the story though. Though you can thank my girlfriend for encouraging *cough*forcing*cough* me to write this new chapter. Kinda had writers block for a while and didn't know what to do with this for a bit but slowly piece by piece I'm fleshing out my story. Trying to write an actual book and it ain't going so well with not knowing what to write. Thank you to the loyal fans of this story. Please keep reading and reviewing my stories and I will try to update much quicker than I have been.

On with the story:

Kagome woke the next morning and gave her still sleeping mate a gentle kiss before getting up and packing up some of their gear. Looking over at Sango, she was becoming a little worried about her. Lately she had become grumpy and very short tempered. Walking over to her, she knelt down beside the bed and shook Sango's shoulder. "Love its time to wake up." She whispered. When she didn't move, Kagome gave her another shake, only to stare, unmoving with the sound of skin meeting skin met the air, and a burning sensation erupted in her cheek.

Sitting back, Kagome held her cheek at just stared at Sango in disbelief, eyes looking into the angry ones of her mate. "Why…"

"Don't touch me. I will damn well wake up when I please and I don't need your filthy hands touching me. Go bathe while I get ready or something you smell like dead skunk." She snarled as she threw the blankets off and walked away from her stunned mate.

"what the hell? What has gotten into her all of a sudden? Must be that time of the month or something though she has never usually gotten this cranky. Shaking her head, Kagome got up and went to the small river to wash any blood that she might have had on her skin off, and headed back. Standing at the edge of the clearing she watched as Sango walked around the camp site picking up all of her stuff and packing up the meat. "You ready to go?"

"I've been ready what took you so long? Didn't know slaves were so conscious of their hygiene. That's a first."

"Why the hell are you being so mean today? What has gotten into you?" she asked as she glared at the older girl. She could feel her sword humming in discomfort at being near this girl and it worried her so. Normally the sword thrummed with a calming sensation when near her mate like it should but it was if something or someone had replaced her wondrous mate.

"Ngh, I'm sorry ok? I just…I slept on a rock all night and it dug into my side and I'm just being cranky." She said as she held her head and sighed. Taking a few deep breathes she looked at Kagome and smiled a little. "I'm sorry Kagome I really am. I don't mean to snap at you. You were just worried about me."

"I don't know whats going on, but if you aren't feeling good we can stop in a village or head back you know. We aren't that far from the Southern castle. Kaede would help us if you aren't feeling good."

"Kagome you know that your powers are stronger than Kaede's and she has trained you as best she could. You could heal me if something was wrong but there is nothing. I'm fine." She said as she picked up her pack and slung it onto her back. "Lets go. I want to at least reach a village before dark and sleep on a real bed tonight." She said as she glanced over at Kagome, and seeing the skeptical look in her eyes, she sighed and walked over to her mate. Gently wrapping her arms around the other girl's neck she smiled as she gave her lover a sweet kiss on the lips. "I'm fine Kagome I promise. I just would rather sleep on a nice comfy bed than on the ground again. I don't want to snap at you just because I slept poorly."

"If you're sure…" Kagome whispered her voice trailing off as she placed the pack onto her back and handed Sango some food before standing at the edge of the clearing waiting for her. "Lets keep going." Something told her that things were not right with her mate but she didn't know what to do to fix it. _I hope things get better soon. I don't know how much longer I can last without cracking if this abuse keeps up._


	6. broken bloody heart

Chapter 6

A/N : Sorry for not posting as soon as all of you would like but I'm sure that this posting would mean a lot to you all. I have not been posting on here because a cross between school and I was injured. I'm sorry to all my loyal fans, and I'm sorry to my girlfriend as she didn't want me to stop writing and I finally decided to write once more.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The soothing sounds of the forest around them seemed to help in keeping the tension at bay as they walked silently through the forest. Birds chirped out songs, the soft wind rattled the leaves of the trees in harmony. Light footsteps as they walked toward the next village.

"How much longer Kagome? This pack is beginning to get heavy. Can you carry it for me?" Sango whined as she rolled her shoulders to try to loosen the tensing muscles. Grabbing her water skin she swallowed a good bit, some rolling from the corners of her mouth, and dripping down the sides of her slim neck.

"My love we have only been walking for a few hours, how are you tired? You carry that brutish and heavy boomerang of yours around for hours while we spar but you can't carry that pack?"

"I gave you an order slave, you are supposed to obey. Why is that collar of yours not forcing you to do as I say?"

"Don't you remember? You took my slave collar off and gave me a marriage collar instead." Kagome said looking at her mate curiously. "Why do you ask?"

Sango smirked deviously and reached over, her hand glowing a bright magenta color, with a tinge of blood red mixing in slightly. " I can fix that." Gently she touched the ring in the center of the collar and whispered quietly as the words came into her head. "Mine of heart mind body and soul, obey mine orders and do as told, make disobedience burn in soul, and shall be broken when mine own true love shows."

Kagome looked at Sango with wide eyes. "What…what did you do to me mate?"

"I have made you my slave once more. I never should have taken that collar off of you, but the stench that lingered from the mutts that put it on you had to go. I'm so glad that you believed me that you thought this was a marriage collar. You are such a stupid bitch." Sango smirked as she stepped back and pulled her pack off and threw it at Kagome. "Now carry my pack, and stay out of my way."

Kagome stared at Sango with dimming eyes as she nodded, the collar beginning to burn around her neck the longer she disobeyed the order. Wincing in pain, she placed hooked the bag to hers and felt the burn go away. "Yes Sango."

"Oh and no more Sango or mate or any other stupid names you came up with while we were together. You shall call me Mistress and nothing else."

"Yes Mistress."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sheziro snarled as she read the report that lay in her hands before her glaring eyes rose and stared at the man across from her. "Are you sure about this?"

"Yes. Completely and utterly."

"This is bad, truly horrible. If they catch up to my daughters I hope that they know not to get the blood in the eyes. That beast is horrible, and its blood the worst. They have to break the curse. It's too late to warn them now though." Sheziro snarled as she looked out the window towards the massive forests beyond.

"Be safe children."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Slave go get me water. I'm thirsty. I shall wait here until you get back." Sango said primly as she sat down upon a rock and threw her water skein onto the ground at Kagome's feet. "I need rest before we move any more as well."

"Yes Mistress I shall get right on that." Kagome muttered through clenched teeth. Leaning down, she picked up the skein and started walking off, muscles tense. "What the hell is going on with that girl? It's like she's changing into someone different. Something is wrong but I don't know what." She muttered as she filled Sango's skein and then hers as well before walking back to the camp. As she entered the clearing, she set the skein of water down at Sango's feet. "Your water mistress."

"Good slave. I'm glad that you know your place." She said, patting Kagome's head lightly as she picked up her water to take a drink. That's when she saw that Kagome had filled hers as well. "Slave…did you fill your water skein without permission?"

"Yes Mistress, I figured since I was filling yours I could fill mine."

"I never, gave you permission to fill your water." Sango snarled as she stood up, staring at Kagome with flashing eyes as she grabbed a thin willow branch and broke it off.

"Mistress I did not disobey you as you never said I could not fill me water." Kagome said trying to reason with her angry mate, not wanting to get beaten as she eyed the thin whip like branch warily.

"Shirt off, arms spread, now slave." Sango growled as she back handed Kagome to the ground.

Kagome growled as she felt the collar burning into her skin as pain began settling into limbs, breathe leaving her body the longer it took for her to stand and obey her commands. Dumping the bags quickly, she grabbed the hem of her shirt and felt the pain lessoning as she pulled her shirt over her head and stood. Glaring straight ahead of her in defiance, she spread her arms wide, revealing her toned upper body to the elements, her chest binds her only covering.

Reaching forward Sango undid the knot holding the wrappings to her chest and smirked as they unraveled to pool on the ground. "Now now, we don't want anything getting in the way of your punishment."

The sweet mocking voice grated on Kagome's nerves as she snarled slightly and stared straight ahead. "You can command me all you wish _Mistress_, but I will not bend to you. You are no better than I, you are my mate and my love even if something is wrong with you right now." She said as she snarled. Kagome hissed in pain when the branch cracked across her skin, leaving a bright red welt. Barely flinching for every hit, Kagome stood there and took it. She could begin to feel her warm blood begin to flow from her torn skin and down her back. When Sango could no longer use her back as a target, her abs were free game. It took her breath with every blow and a piece of her heart as well. Blue-grey eyes grew dull as she zoned out, passing out standing up from the pain and blood loss, before collapsing to the ground.

"Oh god what did I just do?" Sango whispered as she dropped the bloody branch and knelt on the ground holding her head as her vision cleared. "What is happening to me?"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Sorry it has taken me so long to update! I have had a lot to do lately and I just forgot. To those that are still willing to read my stories, I shall be trying to update more often between my homework. My job will allow for more update time as long as I am not falling asleep at my computer. Please bare with me and continue reading. Any and all suggestions welcomed and I will try to include some in the story. Thank you loyal readers!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sango couldn't stop the tears that fell down her cheeks as she stared at her mate. "Kagome...Kagome are you ok? Please open your eyes." she whispered as she ran a wet cloth over the wounds, watching them close slowly. A slight haze seeped into her mind before she shook it away once more. "Something is seriously wrong right now. Kagome you have to wake up and help me figure this out."

Tears ran down her cheeks as she wrapped bandages to keep the wounds clean while they healed. Reaching down, she moved the collar from the reddened skin on her lovers neck. "I'm so sorry." Leaning over to the pack, she removed some ointment from the side pocket and spread it along the burned skin, watching it heal quickly. A soft groan from soft pink lips startled her, bringing her focus back to her injured mate. "Kagome are you ok?"

Blue-grey eyes stared up at her, growing dull and cold by the second. "Mistress should not have to worry about this worthless slave. I am sorry to have bled over your clothes Mistress. I shall clean them immediately."

"No. No it's ok. Kagome it's me Sango. I don't know what is happening to me, but that wasn't me back there. Something...something is in my head. Whispering things to me. I...I'm scared." she whispered softly, tears coming to her eyes.

Reaching up, Kagome stroked the tears away with her thumb before smiling. "It'll be ok. I'm strong you know that. I am glad you came back to your senses though. That was a harsh beating you gave me earlier. What is going on with you though?"

"I'm not sure. When you start acting like an equal with me, as you should, it's like some sinister voice in my head whispers these ideas to me and I can't get rid of them. Then something takes over my body, and I can only watch as you are tortured. I don't know what will happen if it gets out of hand Kagome. I don't want to kill you." Worried eyes roamed the lithe tan body below hers as she ran her fingers through thick dark hair. "I can't lose you."

"And you won't. I can take it Sango, no worries. We'll figure out what is going on and then we will fix it I promise." Kagome sat up and gently kissed he mate as she smiled tightly. "I might have an idea of what is going on, but I'm not sure how to fix it. It seems as if someone has put a curse on you, but I don't know when or why."

"A curse? What kind of curse?"

"Looks like something that makes your anger come out." Sitting up with a groan, she stood and whimpered. "Let's make it to the next town and take a long bath together. You just need to stay calm as it seems to be triggered by when I act out against your dominance." Picking the packs up, she carried hers in her arms. "Ngh...my back hurts though."

Grabbing the bag from Kagome's hands, Sango placed it on her back and smiled. "I'll carry it."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Arriving at the next town, they placed their bags in the Inn room they had rented and grabbed their bathing gear. Entering the hot springs, they moaned as tense muscles relaxed in the heated mineral water. "It feels so good. Now, about that curse."

"I think it was when we fought that demon. You were fine before it but you said your eyes were burning. Maybe that has something to do with it. Did you get something in your eyes?" 

"Yeah, the demon's blood got in. Just a few drops though. Would that have been enough to do it?" Sango asked worriedly as she rubbed at her eyes once more, remembering the burning sensation left there.

"It might have. Let's head to the room, and get going again. We need to find the witch that did this too you is all. Once we do, then everything will go back to normal." Leaning in, she pulled Sango into her arms and held her close as the normally strong woman broke down into sobs.


End file.
